Unit FOX
by Trowa Barton03
Summary: (EPILOGUE ):Three simple words......EPILOGUE,EPILOGUE,EPILOGUE!Simple eh?This explans what happened after Aya and crew was at the base.Aya thinks about whats going to happen to her since a big change in her life happened.All in the EPILOGUE!
1. The beginning of the end.

Discalmer:The characters I use in this fic are all property of Squaresoft   
(my favorite game company).  
Note:This is my first try at a PE fic.So I don't blame you if it's not good.  
  
Chapter 1:The beginning of the end.  
  
Unit FOX  
Sunday  
7:30 A.M  
  
(Kyle's apartment)  
  
Kyle finally woke up after the long night yesterday he and Aya had of clearing a  
NMC and ANMC infested building.As Kyle looked at his alarm clock he noticed that he  
only had 30 minuets to get to the MIST center.So he got up and took a shower.  
  
Meanwhile Aya was driving Eve to school."Have fun at your camping trip  
ok!"Aya said starting a conversation with Eve knowing she has a camping trip and will be  
gone till Saturday."I will"Eve happly said."Do you have everything you need?"Aya said  
with concern."I do don't worry bout me."Eve said trying to calm Aya down.As they got  
to the front of Eve's school Eve said "This is my stop."As Eve got out of the car carrying  
her bags her teacher went to Eve helping her with her bags."Thanks"Eve said to her  
teacher."No problem"Mr.Kazama said helping Eve with her bags.Then Mr.Kazama look  
at Aya and said "No need for worries..Iam in charge of Eve's group".Aya smiled."You  
better get to work"Eve said.Aya's respond was "Ok I'll see you on Saturday ok?"  
"Yea"Eve said happly.As Aya drove off Eve went to her friends and started talking.  
  
7:45 A.M  
(Back at Kyle's apartment)  
  
Five minuets after Kyle got out of the shower he went to his kitchen and made  
himself a pot of coffee and turned on the T.V.As Kyle took a sip of his coffee he saw on  
the news that there was traffic.Kyle's eyes opened wide and quickly turned off the T.V  
and dashed out of his apartment as fast as he can.As Kyle started the engine of his car he  
looked at his watch and said "This is not my day."A few minuets later Kyle looked at his  
watch again and said "7:55 great mind as well get a flat tire".POP "What the hell was  
that" Kyle said to himself.He walked out of his car and looked at the front left tire and  
said "Me and my big mouth."Then in relief Kyle said "Good thing I got a spare tire."So  
Kyle went to work of fixing the tire.  
  
(About 20 or 30 minuets later at the MIST center)   
  
"Where the hell is Madigan" Rupert said with anger."Well I called his house and  
no one answered..he may be on his way or got caught in traffic"Aya said trying to calm  
him down."Hey why won't we just give him 10 minuets to get here eh?"Pierce  
interrupted.Rupert's angry response was "Fine 10 and ONLY 10 minuets!!!!"Downstairs  
Kyle was running through the halls and running up the stairs to the conference room  
where Aya,Rupert and Pierce were waiting.As Kyle burst in the conference room he was  
out of breath and dirty from fixing the tires and running throught the halls.As he was  
catching his breath he said "I...made....it".With concern Aya said "Kyle what  
happend?"Then Rupert said "Kyle give me some reasons why your like that?"Kyle  
responded "Hey give me a break will ya?I woke up late,I had a flat tire,my car ran out of  
gas and you expect for me to come on time?"."Well yea" Rupert said with a sarcastic  
tone.Then followed up by "Go get something to drink and in 10 minuets will start the  
meeting".So Kyle went to the cafeteria took a rest and got something to drink.  
  
(10 minuets later in the conference room)  
(Note:Iam gonna use dialog for long talks like this)  
  
Pierce turned off the lights and opened the projector.  
  
Rupert:Ok this is our next mission.We got a report that a GOLEM was spoted  
here.(Pointing a lazer on factory at the projector screen)  
Aya:But I thought that factory is abandoned.  
Pierce:Yea but...abandoned by the workers till NMC's,ANMC's,and maybe a couple of  
GOLEMS.  
Kyle:But the president blew the Shelter up with the SDI project (Hypervelocity) and I was   
there!Then covered it all up with a stupid story by saying that it was an attack from   
space.  
Rupert:Yea but somehow in some strange way the GOLEMS came back.We don't know   
how.  
Pierce:I got a floor map of that factory in my computer.And here (Giving Aya and Kyle a   
tracking device).I call these Tracers.  
Aya:A tracking device?  
Pierce:Pretty much.Oh and here (Giving Aya and Kyle a codec) so we can keep in touch   
of each other.  
Rupert:We got notes that the government is maybe behind the recent appearance of the   
golems.  
  
Then some thing crossed Kyle's mind.  
  
Kyle:What?Are you sure?  
Rupert:Well we got some notes but no confirmation.  
Aya:So were not sure?  
Rupert:No.That's where you 2 come in.The 2 of you will have to do some infiltration   
business in this factory.Each of you will have 2 objectives.One is wiping out all   
NMC's,ANMC's and GOLEMS if seen.And the other is to find out where the   
GOLEMS came from.  
Pierce:Basically that factory has 2 entrance's one in the front and one in the back.  
Rupert:Kyle will take the back and Aya will take the front.Once the 2 of you are in place  
we'll contact you and tell if there's trouble anywhere we'll you guys.Ok?  
Aya:No problem.  
Kyle:.....  
Aya:Kyle are you ok?  
Kyle:What?Yea.  
Rupert:Ok go to Jodie to stock up your weapons.This concludes the meeting.  
  
(Note:End of dialog)  
  
It was a silent walk to the firearms.And Kyle was still lost in thought.As they got  
to the firearms the silence was broken by Jodie."Hia Aya" then followed by"Stocking up  
on weapons eh?".Then Aya said "Thats why were here."."Then what it'll be?"."I'll take a  
P08 plus ammo,MP5A5 plus ammo,M4A1 with hammer attachment plus ammo,and for  
armor I'll take a monk robe"Aya said."Ok..bout you Kyle?"Jodie said asking Kyle.Then  
Kyle finally went out of thought and said"P229 ammo will be 9mm Spartan,M4A1 with  
Pyke attachment plus ammo,a mongoose the ammo will be a .44Maeda,and for armor I'll  
take a combat armor.After Aya and Kyle got geared up they walked towards the  
door.Before Aya and Kyle got out the door Jodie said "Good luck and have fun ok?"   
As Aya turned around she said"Sure"."Kyle what are you thinking about?You've been  
lost in your thoughts ever since the meeting whats wrong?"Aya sad starting  
conversation.Aya's return answer was silence.When they got to the parking lot Kyle said  
"We should take our own vehicles."."Thats a good idea!"Pierce interrupted."I'll take the  
motorcycle I left here a few days back"Kyle said while taking his jacket and a  
helmet.Then Kyle started his motorcycle and said"Hey Aya you coming or what?"Aya's  
reaction was that she got in her car and started the engine.Then the two rode off to the  
factory.  
  
During the ride Aya was talking to Pierce since he cut off Kyle's codec.  
  
(Note:Going to use dialog)  
  
Aya:Pierce did you notice something about Kyle today?  
Pierce:No why?Well he was a mess when he came to the room but thats it.  
Aya:He's not himself today...I wonder whats wrong with him.  
Pierce:Why don't you just ask him?  
Aya:I did but he didn't answer.I wonder whats matter with him.  
  
(Note:End of dialog)  
  
During Kyle's ride he was silent.And still lost in his thoughts.In his head he said  
"What are they up to now?"."If they pick me they'll be putting the closest person in my  
hart in danger...Aya."."Does she even feel the same way I feel about her?".Just then Aya  
interrupted and said"Kyle were here."Kyle was still in thoughts and said"Aya...will I ever   
hear your beautiful voice again?Will I ever see you again.?Will you  
ever love me the same way I love you?".Then Rupert came on his codec and said  
"Madigan ride the motorcycle to the back and find the entrence."Kyle stoped before going  
to the back and looked at Aya wishing they would not part.But he knew that this might be the   
last time he would see her again and he said"Don't forget me."then went to the back.  
  
Well what do you guys think?I tried hard on this fic so please review it.  
Chapter 2 is coming so hold on people!  



	2. Where everything goes wrong

Discalmer:The characters I use in this fic are all property of Squaresoft   
(my favorite game company).  
  
Unit Fox  
  
Chapter 2:Where everything goes wrong.  
  
As Kyle went to the back he thought of Aya."What if she finds out?"."Will she  
forgive me?"Aya never headr what Kyle said before (In chapter 1) because he turned off  
his codec connection with her and just remembered to turn it back on.Kyle found the back  
entrance,took of his helmet and took out his P229 with silencer.After that he contacted  
Aya,Pierce and Rupert and said"Iam here Iam going in"then he kicked the door open as  
he went inside Pierce screamed"KYLE lookout!Behind you watch out".Kyle turned  
around drew his gun and turned on the flashlight on the P229 and found nothing."What  
are you talking about?There's nothing here?"Kyle said.Kyle kept looking around pointing  
the flashlight where ever he turned until he spoted a ball of fire.He looked at it for a  
moment then he realized that it was coming towards him.Kyle moved away but the fire  
caught him at his right arm.Kyle quickly pointed the flashlight on where the fire came from  
and he saw a brain stinger that just used a fire ball attack at him.Kyle fired a whole clip at  
the brain stinger but still no good.Then Kyle took out the M4A1 w/ Pyke first he used the  
pyke then fired not more then half if the clip to the brain stinger and killed it.After the  
battle Kyle sat down some where and aided his neary half burned right arm.He waped  
bandages he kept away in his belt pouch around his arm.Kyle then stood up and when he  
got to the door a Slouch attacked him from the ground giving Kyle a deep cut on his left  
leg Kyle quickly used the pyke and killed it.He sat down on the floor and aided this time  
his left leg the cut was deep he was bleeding and the only thing in Kyle's head right now is  
the pain.As Kyle stood up he felt his ankle got weak.He opened the door and moved on  
ahead not caring about anything else but to help Aya and finish his job  
  
(Aya)  
  
"Hey Pierce how's Kyle doing?"Aya said."He just finshed the first room on his  
way to the second and on to the second floor."Pierce answerd.Then followed by"Did you  
find out whats wrong with him?".Then Aya said"No.He was like this ever since Rupert  
said that maybe the government was behind the recent appearance of golems.Do you think  
he knows something?"."I don't know.How should I know?You should talk to him."Just  
then Aya felt a presence of a ANMC.The next thing Aya saw was a Desert Chaser  
comming towards her.She moved out of the way.Then Aya took out a MP5A5 and started  
shooting using the flashlight attached to the gun Aya stuned the chaser then used  
Pyrokinesis level 3 to kill it."That was easy."Aya said.Then in Aya's mind she said"I hope  
Kyle is alright"  
  
(Meanwhile)  
(Unknown place)  
  
The two doctors walked out a room and started talking to some scientist.Doctor  
Mishima said"Is this the prototype?".A scientist named Kazuya said"Yea this is it  
prototype Fox the successor to the golems.".The other scientist named Wex said"This is  
our first prototype.In other words this is the only suit.And now we need our first test  
subject.".Then Kazuya said"Yea who did they pick anyways?".Doctor S. said"They send  
a bunch of golems to the factory to get him.".Wex said"Are you sure thoes MIST agents  
are there?".Then Doctor B. said"Yes."."Who is the test subject anyways?"Mishima  
asked."Hehehe the test subject is.....Kyle Madigan."Doctor B. said.  
  
(Back to Kyle)  
  
"Hey Kyle theres a person in the second floor go help."Pierce said."OK"Kyle  
responded.Kyle started his way in the second floor.  
  
(Aya)  
  
"Pierce can I talk to Kyle?...alone"Aya said."Sure no problem."Pierce replied.  
So Aya cut off his connection to Pierce.  
  
(Kyle)  
  
"Pierce what door?"Kyle asked."The last to your right."Pierce said."Pierce can  
I?"Aya interrupted.Pierce apologized.Then Aya told Kyle to cut off his connection to  
Pierce."."Kyle we need to talk."Aya said in a serious tone."Sure go ahead."Kyle  
said."Whats wrong with you?"Aya asked."Nothing"Kyle replied."Come on Kyle tell me  
whats wrong"Aya ask again.Kyle stoped in front of the door he was suppose to go to and  
closed his eyes.As there was silence Kyle scaned his thoughts.What will I do?,can I tell  
her?,will she ever trust me if to do? was the only three questions that Kyle could ask  
himself."Kyle?"Aya asked followed by"Are you going to tell me now?"Kyle opened his  
eyes then he said"You sure you want me to tell you?"."Then Aya said"Yea".Then Kyle  
said"The government is behind the recent appearance of golems."Aya stood there  
shocked because she now knows that Kyle knows that kind of info.Then Kyle said"Aya  
Iam sorry that I kept that from you and the other guys.Is just that I don't want to see you  
get hurt and I know thats almost impossible cause you have your parastie  
energy."Kyle."Aya said but Kyle didn't let her finish"I but Aya I...I..UGH!!"Kyle  
suddenly felt a sharp pain from his back to his front right chest.The bloody bandages on  
Kyle's left leg loosened and fell to the floor."KYLE!"Aya screamed."Aya"Kyle said in a  
weak voice.Kyle turned around and the last thing he saw was golems before Kyle's whole  
world went black.Aya ran to the place where Kyle was and only found a small pool of  
blood and blood stained bandages on the floor.Aya contacted Pierce and told him what  
happend."Ok Aya grab the bandage with blood and will analyze here"Pierce said.Then  
Rupert came on"Aya I heard what happend are you ok?"."Yea"Aya answered.Then  
Rupert said "What about Kyle?".Pierce's answer was"We don't know."And from Aya it  
was silence."Aya come back will talk about this when you get here."Rupert said.  
  
(1 hour later back at MIST center)  
  
"Yep this is Kyle's blood alright."Pierce said while typing something on his  
computer."Aya did you see anything else there?"Pierce asked."No."Aya responded.Just  
then Rupert walked in the room and said"Pierce did you know where Kyle is?".Pierce  
shook his head and continued to find Kyle or at least the tracer that he have him.Then  
Rupert turned to Aya and said"What did he told you?".Then Aya said"He said that the  
government is behind the recent appearance of the golems..he knew some more stuff but  
then someone attacked him.".Then Pierce interrupted"I FOUND HIM!!".  
"Where?"Rupert asked.Then Pierce answered"Well well some of us been there  
before."Aya and Rupert stood there with no clue.Pierce sighed then said"He's at the  
Shelter.When I was at the Shelter I was able to download the floor map of all floors  
except Neo Ark because it had a magnetic force field.You remember that right  
Aya?".Then Aya said"Yea.But when did you have time to download it?"."Well before I  
hid myself at the golem freezer I found a laptop at the Pod Service Gantry and I got the  
information from the main system to the laptop"Pierce answerd."So in the Shelter..where  
is Kyle?"Aya asked Pierce answerd"It's not that easy it looks like they added new rooms  
and more levels they remodeled the whole Shelter!ArmsTech Inc. is the new owner of the  
shelter."Then Rupert said"Kenneth Baker is the president of ArmsTech."Then Pierce said  
"Hey Aya looks like your going back to the shelter eh?"."Yea"Aya answerd."Hey I can  
drive you to Dryfield."Pierce offered."Thanks"Aya said.Then Rupert said"Pierce I want  
you to come back here after you drop off Aya don't play hero this time.  
  
(10 minuets later)  
  
"Come on Pierce lets go."Aya said.Pierce ran back to his SUV and drove off to go  
back to Dryfield.  
  
  
  
  
Coming up...  
Chapter 3:The return to Dryfield.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Chapter 3

Discalmer:The characters I use in this fic are all property of Squaresoft   
(my favorite game company).  
  
  
Unit Fox  
  
Chapter 3:The return to Dryfield  
  
The drive to Dryfield was long and Pierce and Aya just arrived.Then Aya said  
"Thanks for the ride Pierce.You better get goin back to the center Rupert waiting for  
you".Then Pierce said"Ok but hey take this."Then Pierce gave Aya a few Ringer's  
Solution.After that Pierce drove off leaving Aya alone.The first thing in her mind was I  
wonder how Mr.Douglas and Flint are doing?I better go visit them.As Aya passed the gas  
station and on to main street she noticed that she found no NMC or ANMC in sight.When  
she passed the driveway she went inside the factory into the garage and back out to the  
junk yard and she spotted Flint.Aya went to the front door of the trailer coach  
remembering the times when she buys her weapons,ammunition,armor and items.She  
knocked on the door and went inside.Mr.Douglas drew out his gun and he remembered  
the blonde that saved his life and Flint's and said"Good to see you again Aya.".Aya  
smiled to see Mr.Douglas still up to his old habit of making guns.Then Aya said"Me to."  
"If you still have the key I gave you to your motel room go right ahead and use it."  
Mr.Douglas said.Then he said"Well better go make my rounds make yourself at  
home.Come on Flint!I'll meet you back here in a few minuets ok?"Aya answered"Sure."  
Mr.Douglas and Flint went and go do there rounds to keep the place safe.Aya walked out  
and explored around the place like it was her first time there.Then she found herself in the  
G&R as she walked to the counter she had a flashback of when she found Kyle there just  
drinking Cola doing nothing.Aya smiled for a moment then she realizes that this time Kyle  
wasn't there.After that she walked to the Water Tower and climbed up.Up at the water  
tower she saw the whole view of Dryfield.Then Aya remembered that she was standing on  
the spot where she first met Kyle.Tears fell from Aya's eyes as she remembers the times  
she was with Kyle.After that she said"Kyle where are you?I miss you."  
  
(Meanwhile)  
(Kyle)  
  
When Kyle opened his eyes he saw operating lights over his head.Then he heard  
voices.One of the voices said"You fool!I thought the golems were not suppose to hurt  
him!"Another voice said"Just be happy they got him."Kyle blinked a couple of times  
before someone said"This whole project could go wrong cause of the golems.But at least  
we got him"Kyle blinked a couple of more times then"Hey looks like he's finally  
awake.Shall we begin the process now?"."Indeed"said another voice.That voice gave the  
start of the whole process.Kyle tried to move but it was no use because he was paralyzed  
and was tied down on the metal table.One voice said"Start the shock...now!"Now bolts  
of electricity is running through Kyle's body.As the bolts of electricity went through  
Kyle's body he got a welcome reward....agony as Kyle screamed in pain.The electricity  
was on a low voltage so it didn't kill Kyle only knocked him out.Once Kyle was knocked  
out with the electricity one of the voices of the people was Kazuya the other scientist and  
the doctors.Then Kazuya said"Sub-step complete.Now will begin step one."  
  
(Aya)  
  
After Aya spent about 10 or 20 minuets up on the water tower thinking about  
what might happen to Kyle she went to Douglas and see what he's up to so she went back  
to the trailer coach to see Douglas.When she got there Douglas said "Welcome  
back!"Then followed up by"While you were gone I got a few more guns.You could  
buy'em if you want.".Then Aya said"I'll just look around."Aya was stunned to see the  
new weapons,and items then Douglas said"Great eh?".Aya then said"Yea you got a  
Beretta Pistol,Colt .45,Luger Pistol,Colt revolver,Colt single action army,Socom pistol  
with a suppressor,a FA-MAS,C4's,Hand grenades,Chaff grenades,stun grenades  
(Flashbangs),Nikita there remote controlled missiles,Claymore mines,Stinger missiles,the  
PSG1 sniper rifle,M16A1 rifle,M9-3 handgun,Desert eagle and a SMG .Douglas was not  
surprised that Aya knew her firearms so he said"Your still sharp as a needle when it  
comes to firearms.".Aya smiled for the complement she got.  
  
(15 minuets later)  
  
After the long talk Aya had with Douglas she went to her motel room in the 2nd  
floor of the Bronco Motel room 6.When she went inside she got sleepy so she rested and  
went to sleep.  
  
(MIST center)  
(A few hours later)  
  
The whole MIST center was empty except for Rupert's room.In his room a  
computer was on.In Rupert's room in Pierce,Rupert and Jodie.All of them was keeping an  
eye out on trouble.Pierce was falling asleep until Jodie game him a cup of coffee to stay  
awake.Then Pierce said"Well nothing's happening...so why am I still here?"So Rupert  
said"Cause I said so."."Good enough"Pierce said."How's about we take turns on watch  
out?"Jodie interrupted.Rupert said"Fine I'll take first then Jodie then Pierce."Jodie said  
"Fine by me".And the answer from Pierce was.....well he was snoring.So Rupert took the  
first watch.  
  
(Aya)  
(12:00 A.M)  
  
Aya woke up still sleepy but she got up anyways.Then a codec call came in from  
Rupert and he said"Aya look sharp the whole town of Dryfield is a hot zone.".After the  
call Aya suited up for combat then she took out her M4A1 with hammer attachment and  
loaded it with 5.56 mm bullets and made sure the stun gun was charged and using her  
advantage she went to the balcony and shot any creature she saw by the water tower and  
climbed down.By the time Aya cleared from the motel,water tank,the room between the  
G&R,parking and main street she was out of ammo so she went to Douglas.So from  
main street to Douglas she used her parasite energy.As soon as she got to Douglas Aya  
was out of MP.When Aya walked inside Douglas was dressed in combat suit.Before Aya  
could say a word Douglas said"Need some ammo?"Aya just notted her head and using  
her BP and bought some ammo and teamed up with Douglas to rid Dryfield of it's  
creature problems.  
  
(Meanwhile)  
(MIST Center)  
  
"Wow Aya is really doing her job."Pierce said.Then"That's why she's a top rank  
hunter."said Rupert.Now Jodie said"You go girl!"  
  
(Back to Aya)  
  
A few minuets later Aya and Douglas was almost done clearing Dryfield.When  
they finshed they returned back to the trailer coach.Douglas remembered his talk with Aya  
early and he said"Hey you should go get some rest if you back to the Shelter...You can  
go back there using the well if you remember.".Then Aya said"Ok."."Come back here to  
get anything you need.".So after that Aya went back to the 2nd floor room 6 of the   
Bronco Motel in Dryfield.When Aya got to her room she went to sleep to rest up for the  
long search tommrow.  
  
  
  
  
Coming up....  
Chapter 4:The search for Kyle Madigan 


	4. The search for Kyle Madigan

Discalmer:The characters I use in this fic are all property of Squaresoft   
(my favorite game company).  
  
Unit Fox  
  
Chapter 4:The search for Kyle Madigan  
  
Aya was walking down the dark streets of Dryfield at night until she saw a dark  
figure ahead of her.Aya was asking herself who's that?,who are you?,what are you?Then  
the dark figure walked towards her.Aya raised her gun as a reaction then she said"Who  
are you?Step into the light and show yourself".The dark figure stepped towards the lights  
and Aya withdrew her gun and was surprised of who the dark figure was."Kyle?"Aya said  
under her breath.The eyes of Kyle opened and Aya smiled.Aya started walking towards  
Kyle and he steped back in to the shadows.Then Aya said"Kyle where you going?".As  
Kyle walked further into the shadows he took out a SOCOM pistol and aimed at Aya with  
the lazer at her forehead.Kyle closed his eyes and said"Good bye."then he pulled the  
trigger.Aya woke up with fear and tears then she said"It was only a dream.I hope Kyle's  
alright.".Then she laid back at the bed top Aya closed her eyes and just imaged everything  
is alright.But she could not hide her tears cause she cares for Kyle.After that she went to  
take a bath.  
  
(MIST center)  
  
Rupert said"Alright people time to begin with the search.".Pierce was on the  
computer and Jodie was out to get something to eat.Pierce said"Why do I have to do all  
the computer work?"Then Rupert said"Why?I'll tell you why cause you don't work well  
with guns thats why."Then Pierce followed up by saying"Oh...Ok now I get it."  
  
(Aya)  
  
After Aya took a bath and changed into her cloths.When she was finshed changing she  
went to the Dryfield store and brought something to eat.Once she was finshed eating she  
went to Mr. Douglas to stock up on her armory.   
  
(Trailer Coach)  
  
Douglas was not surprised to see Aya.Then he said"So your goin back to the  
Shelter eh?I know theres no way to stop you so what do buy what you need.".A few  
minuets later Aya was finshed getting ready and was going back to the well and into the  
shelter.Aya was walking back to the shelter with Flint.When she got to the well she tied a  
new rope to get to the shelter.Aya went down the well and turned to the gate that leads to  
B4 of the new remodeled shelter.As soon as she got down there Aya went straight to the  
elevator.When Aya got to the elevator she noticed that a few buttons were added.  
B1,B2,B3,B4 and B7.She knew that there was a big gap between B4 and B7.So Aya went  
to check out the new floor.When she got to B7 Aya saw that it was the armory.Aya said  
"Wow the armory moved.And it got bigger!"Aya had no reason to stock up on ammo and  
weapons for now since she's still loaded with fire power.Next to the elevator Aya saw a  
door she walked to the door and went inside.Aya looked around the room and on the desk  
she found a card key.The card key was labeled LEVEL 2 and on the bottom it said  
ARMSTECH INC.Employee:Emmerich,Hal.Then CODE #:8419.Aya took the card key in  
to her key items cause she knew it would be handy later on.  
  
(Kyle)  
  
As the project was finshed Kyle was sent to a tube.The tube was filled with  
mitochondrion DNA.Wex said"Well we succeeded and were finshed,"Kazuya then said  
"We have a problem someone's in the armory...It's that MIST hunter."Wex smiled then he  
said"Sent out the Golems we'll need sometime to set up the suit and the rest of the stuff  
by the time she's finshed with the Golems he'll be ready for battle."So Kazuya went out of  
the room to deploy the Golems.Wex then said"I hope the wound wont affect him.Bring  
the suit over here."  
  
(Aya)  
  
After Aya took the card key she went out the room and went on to B1 of the  
Shelter.Now since the armory is on B7 of the shelter Aya wondered her way to the former  
armory room.In there she found computers all over.All of them was closed except for one  
of them.Aya sat down in front of the computer.The computer screen said   
  
WELCOME TO ARMS TECHNOLOGY  
ENTER PASSWORD-  
  
Aya entered MELISSAMAYA.The old password that Kyle gave her...  
  
WELCOME TO ARMS TECHNOLOGY  
ENTER PASSWORD-***********  
  
Aya pressed enter...  
  
INVALID PASSWORD.  
  
Then Aya took out the card key she found and entered the number 8419....  
  
WELCOME TO ARMS TECHNOLOGY  
ENTER PASSWORD-****  
  
Then the computer said...  
  
ACCESS GRANTED  
LEVEL 2 EMPLOYEE...  
HAL EMMERICH  
  
Aya was happy that she got in but she wasn't happy that she only had a level 2  
access.Then the computer said...  
  
QUESTION:  
  
Aya typed in a question on the computer (Like a Instant Massage chat)  
  
QUESTION:What is the new project?  
ANSWER:Project Fox.  
QUESTION:What is Project Fox?  
ANSWER:A project that enhances human capably stamina,power,gives mitochondrion   
powers and so on.Then the subject is given a suit that defects bullets and uses   
stealth camouflage.Then given a helmet equipped with a thermal goggles,a   
microchip that enhances its voice and a night vision goggles.  
  
Aya was surprised and she knew that she must destroy the subject.Then she typed....  
  
QUESTION:Who is the first subject?  
ANSWER:Further access denied.  
  
Aya slamed her fist on the table.Then Aya heard foot steps behind her she turned around  
and she found Golems surrounding her.Aya quickly casted Apobiosis level 3 to take out  
most of them.Then she used her M4A1 with hammer attachment to take out the other  
remaining Golems.After the fight Aya went out side to find where there conducting the  
project.  
  
(Kyle)  
  
Kyle was standing in front of Wex.Then Wex said"I want you to destroy the  
MIST hunter thats in this shelter."Kyle just stood there.Then from that point on Kyle was  
given the name Raven by Kazuya and Wex.Then Kazuya said"What are you waiting for  
GO!!"Using the his new speed,stamina and stealth camouflage FOX went out to find  
Aya.  
  
(Aya)  
  
Once again Aya heard footsteps coming towards her.Aya turned to every direction  
but she found no one.Once she turned to the front of her she saw Raven or the person that is  
wearing the suit and the face behind the helmet Kyle Madigan.  
  
  
Coming up.....  
Chapter 5:Raven strikes   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	5. Raven strikes

Discalmer:The characters I use in this fic are all property of Squaresoft   
(my favorite game company).  
  
Unit Fox  
  
Chapter 5:Raven strikes  
  
Note:YEA!At last an update on this story!Iam so happy.  
*Runs around and trips a chair*Sorry for the delay people.  
  
  
  
Aya raised her M4A1 with hammer attachment at Raven.Aya then said "So your  
the subject to Project Fox!Who are you?".From the distance Raven walked closer to  
Aya.Aya didn't hesitate to pull the trigger but then she remembered that bullets had no  
affect in the body.In Aya's head she said "Only the suit deflects the bullet not the  
helmet.".So Aya started shooting the head.The first clip made him go back a few  
feet.Then Aya thought of using Pyrokinesis level 3 and she did.The 3 blast of Pyrokinesis  
sent him soaring to the next room throught the wall.Aya was impressed of herself that her  
parasite energy was getting stronger and stronger.As she ran to the next room where she  
blasted Raven Aya saw a pile of rocks then Aya heard an evil laugh.As he rised from the  
rocks Aya saw a blue force field around him making him invincible.Then Raven talked  
"Hahaha.So you think you can defeat me so easily?My turn."Aya didn't know what to  
do.Then Raven was getting ready to strike Aya with a blast and Aya saw this opportunity  
to cast a shield and she did.He attacked her with the blast and Aya's shield was too weak  
and Aya was forced to go back and Aya hit her back on a hard rock.Jin floated towards  
Aya while he starts up a new blast.He stopped in front of Aya.Then in her head Aya said  
"I know Iam going to die.But still I'll die fighting."When Jin was going to throw the blast  
Aya looked up at him.The fireball on his right hand got smaller until the fireball  
disappeared.Raven tilted his head and moved back.Aya was confused of why he didn't  
finish her off.As tiny bits of electricity came from the helmet Jin hold his head with both  
hand and kneeled to the floor.Aya stood up and walked towards Raven.Through Raven's  
heads he had a few flashbacks of when he was Kyle,of when he first saw Aya's beautiful  
face,the times of when he worked side by side with her,of the time he confessed to himself  
that he loves Aya.When the flashbacks were over hi stood up with pain.Then Aya asked  
"Who are you?" Raven answered "I..I..I don't know."Jin started walking away until Aya said  
"Well do you have a name?"The turned around and he started walking towards an exit  
before he left he said "Don't worry we'll meet again soon.In battle maybe."  
  
(Aya)   
  
Aya used one of the ringer's solution that Pierce gave her then she contacted the  
MIST center.  
  
(MIST Center)  
  
"Hey girl."Jodie said to Aya."Where's Rupert and Pierce?"Aya asked.Jodie  
answered" They went out to get something to eat.So did you find Kyle yet?"Aya's answer  
was silence.Just then Pierce and Rupert came in.Rupert said "So what's the update?".Then  
Aya said "Well I came across a guy with no clue.He don't even know his name..but he  
said his name was Raven."Pierce then said "Ok but before the talk what happend?"Aya  
answered "We battled.The strange thing was he didn't finish me off.Instead he just walked  
away."."What was he wearing?"Pierce asked.Rupert was thinking why would Pierce ask a  
stupid question like that.Aya answered "Well it looked like he had on a wet suit."Pierce  
asked "Can you be more detailed?".Aya then said "From what I read from the computer  
the suit defects bullets and uses stealth camouflage with electronic devices.Then he had a  
helmet equipped with a thermal goggles,a microchip that enhances its voice and a night  
vision goggles."Then Pierce said "Don't you get it?"Everyone was clueless so Pierce said  
"His whole suit and helmet is based by computerized technology.In other words his whole  
suit is based by electronics!"Rupert then said "You can stun him by using Chaff  
grenades!"Pierce then said "And you thought asking that question was stupid."  
  
(Aya)  
  
As soon as Aya was finished talking with Pierce,Jodie and Rupert Aya went  
straight back to the Armory on the seventh floor basement.When she got there Aya went  
to go find any chaff grenades but no luck.Then Aya came across a door that was  
locked.She saw a panel at the side of the door.Aya again took out the card key and swiped  
it through the panel.Then the door opened and Aya went inside.In the room Aya found the  
whole room filled with weapons.Aya walked around to find any thing use full that she can  
use.Aya said "This room can destroy this whole place."Just then Aya came across a whole  
create of chaffs.Aya took some chaffs and went off to find him.  
  
(Raven (Kyle))  
  
"What the hell did you do!?I told you to kill her!"Wex screamed at Jin.Then Jin  
screamed back "Something came over me.I started having flashbacks of her I didn't knew  
what it ment.Thats why I didn't kill her cause I thought she would know who Iam.Some  
how I know her but I don't know how."Kazuya then came in and said "What  
happend?"After Wex told Kazuya what happend Kazuya went to the screens that  
controlled ARKCAM system to find Aya.When Kazuya found Aya she was at the elevator  
hall of B1.Then Kazuya said "I'll give you a second chance go and kill her.".Then Raven  
said "Iam not your pawn."Just then Wex said "We created you and we can destroy  
you.Now go!".When Jin left the room to find Aya Wex said "You think he'll kill her?"  
then Kazuya said "No.But I'll take care of that."."What are you gonna do?"Wex  
asked.Kazyua said "We'll do what the other doctors did we'll leave.But before we do that  
we'll release all golems and creatures and I'll hit the kill switch for the suit."  
  
(Aya)  
  
Aya was wondering around the elevator hall of B1.When she got to the main hall  
once again she found Raven.Aya took out a chaff and Raven said "I don't wanna fight  
anymore.Not you."Aya was confused but just then Aya felt a trong grip on her neck as if  
something is choking her then right in front of her a knight golem appeared Raven used a  
powerful blast to kill it without hurting Aya.Just then a whole group of golems appeared  
surrounding Aya and Raven."Well do you wanna work together?"Raven asked Aya.Aya  
had no choice but to team up with him so she did.Aya used her gun and parasite energy  
and he just used his parasite energy along with kicking and punching.Near the end of the  
battle Raven felt a sudden shock and he was completely paralyzed the golems took this  
opportunity to attack him.The rook golems fired a few CS grenades and a few pawn  
golems started punching him.  
  
(Kazuya)  
  
"Come on let the golems finish him.Our job here is done."Kazuya said.When  
Kazuya and Wex left the room they left forgot to turn off the files and access to the suit.  
  
(Aya and Raven)  
  
Raven was now on the floor in pain and the golems kept beating him up.Aya saw  
what was happening to him Aya went to go help him.As soon as Aya found an  
opportunity she casted inferno level 3 that killed all the golems.Soon as the battle was  
over Aya went to go help up Raven but he was knocked out.Aya decided to heal him with  
healing.A few minuets later Aya stayed with Raven after the fight.Aya wanted to know the  
man behind the mask who he was and why is he here.Aya walked up to Jin and tried to  
find a button to open the helmet.When she found the button Raven woke up and Aya still  
didn't know who he was.Aya asked "Are you ok?"he ignored then Aya asked "Can you  
move?".he said "No.They disabled the suit.You have to find the control panel."."Where is  
it?"Aya asked.B5 third door to the right.".Aya stood up to go to the place Raven told her  
then he said "Here take this card key you need it to use it in the elevator to get there.".Raven  
gave the card key to Aya and he just laid of the floor while Aya went out to get him back  
to normal.  
  
  
  
  
  
Coming up.....  
Chapter 6: The secret is revealed 


	6. Chapter 6

Discalmer:The characters I use in this fic are all property of Squaresoft   
  
  
Unit Fox  
  
Chapter 6: The secret is revealed   
  
(Aya)  
  
When Aya got to the elevator she swiped the card that Raven gave her.Once she  
swiped the card it opened a new panel that has access to B5.Once Aya was on B5 she  
followed his directions of the third door to the left.As she walked down the dark hall she  
looked to the left and counted 1...2...3.When she got to the third door she stopped and  
walked inside.When Aya was inside the room she walked around looking for the  
control.Aya was looking on computer tables,bookshelves but no luck.When Aya saw a  
open computer she walked to it.As soon as Aya got to the computer she saw on the  
screen........  
  
KILL SWITCH-ACTIVATED  
ENTER PASSWORD TO   
SHUT DOWN KILL SWITCH  
PASSWORD-  
  
Aya didn't know what the password was so once again she looked to the card key but this  
time she looked at the card key that Raven gave her it read...  
  
STAFF OPERATOR  
LEVEL 5 ACCESS  
CODE #-84253  
  
Aya entered the code number 84253...  
  
KILL SWITCH-ACTIVATED  
ENTER PASSWORD TO   
SHUT DOWN KILL SWITCH  
PASSWORD-*****  
  
Aya pressed enter and the screen said...  
  
KILL SWITCH-DEACTIVATED  
  
(Raven(Kyle))  
  
Raven felt that he can move again so he slowly stood up.He shook his head as he  
stood up.When he was fully up he ran to where Aya was.   
(Aya)  
  
Aya checked the computer and searched through the files of who the mysterious  
Raven was.She went through reading the process of what the subject went through,what  
the suit is capable of,and who was the project leader.Then Aya came across Kazuya's  
files.She clicked on the folder and opened a few programs.When Raven came through the  
door Aya turned to the door and raised her gun.As soon as she realized that it was Raven  
that came through the door Aya called him "Hey come over here.This might let you know  
who you are.".He navigated his way to the computer where Aya was.Together Aya and  
Raven looked over Kazuya's files.When Aya was done reading a certain document she  
was surprised and she moved back.Raven said "What?Is something wrong?".Aya broke  
out in tears then he asked "Why are you crying?".Aya moved closer to him.She hugged  
him and placed her head on his chest hearing his heart beat.Raven didn't know what was  
happening so he asked Aya "What's going on?".Aya hugged him tighter and broke  
away.Aya looked up at him and wiped her tears with her left sleeve then she asked "Kyle  
your ok.".Raven replied "Who's Kyle?".Aya said "You are....can you take off your  
helmet?"Raven asked why and Aya said "Please.".He felt sorrow for Aya so he reached to  
the back of his helmet to press the button to open the helmet.The back of the helmet  
popped open.Aya reached to the helmet and took it off.The eyes of Aya Brea opened  
wider and once again tears broke out.Aya placed her right hand on Kyle's left cheek then  
Aya hugged him.Kyle said "What's going on?".Aya then said "Do you know what  
happened to you?".Then he responded "I...I don't remember a thing."Aya pointed to the  
computer screen.It showed a mod chip that was implanted on Kyle's neck to scramble his  
memories of what happened to him.Aya contacted Pierce to see what they can do.  
(A.N:Wow a drama part.Never thought I could write that.Well I guess that's what I get for   
playing FF7,FF8,FF9...all the drama parts.Geez to many drama in the FF games good story..on   
to the fic!)  
  
(MIST Center)  
  
Pierce was out and the only ones in the center was Jodie and Rupert.Rupert got a  
call from Aya saying that she found Kyle."See you found him.I told you so."Jodie  
said.Then Rupert said "So head back now."Aya said "Yea I'll head back once I find out  
more information on who's behind this whole thing" with that said Aya shut down her  
contact with the MIST center."Shit!"Rupert said.Rupert noticed that Pierce was missing  
"Where the hell is Pierce?"  
  
(Aya and Kyle)  
  
After Aya cut the connection both her and Kyle went to Section R-28 of the  
same floor.The sound of there footsteps echoed and was heard through the empty halls.Darkness  
was in every corner and danger is all around them.They both entered room 303.Once they  
walked in *drip,drip*as the water fell from the sink both of there guards were up and  
weapons were too.Darkness was all Aya can see in the room.Kyle did had his helmet to  
provide him with night vision.Bright neon green was all he can see.Assisting Aya through  
the dark no light room.Flashbacks came to Aya of this place.The flashback were not so  
good.As Kyle stopped Aya bumped into him."What is it?".Through the helmet Kyle's eyes  
went from left to right.Left to right,left to right as he senses danger.Kyle switch from night  
vision to thermal vision a human red figure was in front of them.Kyle took out a flare and  
opened it raising his Uzi at the same time (A.N:Thats a gun people.) he threw the flare to  
see who it was.Aya had no clue what was going on but was glad to see Kyle use the last  
flare they had.But Aya wasn't glad that he threw it away not knowing the problem.Aya  
then noticed that the floor they were walking on is all red.[Red tiles eh?] Aya thought.The  
flare landed and a light switch was shown.Kyle ran up to it leaving Aya and flicked the  
switch. *Flash,flash* all lights of the room was on and showed Aya and Kyle the room of  
death.  
  
Dead bodies behind the table,on the table, body parts all around ,arms,legs,heads.Blood  
stains on the walls,tables,and the ceiling.*drip* As a drop of blood dripped on Kyle he  
looked up.He saw a solider...dead stabbed through a broken piece of the lights.The body  
dropped and landed back first.In the front the soldier's chest was a cut so deep and wide  
that Kyle saw the broken ribs of the solider.His uniform's color went from green to the  
color of crimson blood...of his own blood.The solider's eyes were wide open and Kyle still  
saw the dark green color of his eyes.Kyle turned to Aya who was still in shock of the  
room."Who...who could be able to do this?To kill so many people." Aya said in a tone of  
sorrow.Kyle knew who was the one responsible for this whole thing.And yet....he never  
told Aya who it was.  
___________  
  
Thats is for chapter 6!  
Where's Pierce?!  
Who did the "Room of Death"?  
(That'll be on the next chapter....^_^)  
  
A.N:Short chapter eh?Sorry people for the blood and gore and other stuff in this chapter.  
What do you expect?I finished this after I played Metal Gear Solid 1 and that was then  
Snake had to fight Gray Fox.Remember the hall of dead soliders?Thats for the people who  
played MGS1.Well anyway once again sorry if you got sick on the last part.But to me....I  
think its kinda good.Don't you think? 


	7. Chapter 7

Discalmer:The characters I use in this fic are all property of Squaresoft.  
A.N:Welcome to chapter 7!I never thought this would be this long.  
  
Chapter 7  
  
(Aya and Kyle)  
  
Aya ran to the exit of the "Room of Death" and Kyle followed her.Once the were  
out they both found themselves in a dark hallway.Aya saw a door at the end and lights  
getting out through the key hole."What's that?".Not soon after that they heard  
sounds....like someone was in the room....and that someone was typing on a keyboard.  
Aya squinted her eyes determind to find out who was in the room ahead of them.Not  
wasting any more time they both ran up to the door and Aya shot the lock with a silencer  
so they would have a stealth advantage on the enemy.Kyle slowly turned the knob and  
pushed the door open.Aya went inside and looked around and now noticing the the only  
light in the room was a computer light and a human figure.Aya went to the sitting figure  
and she now found herself a few feet away from the figure.She raised her gun so that the  
cold steel barrel of the gun touches the back of the person's head.The figure suddenly  
froze and raised both hands.And Kyle flicked on the light switch at his side.Aya's head  
tilted to the side as she knew who the person was."Pierce?". Pierce then turned  
around..."Aya!?....Geez don't go up sneaking up on people like that!".Aya put down her  
gun then said "Well....how about you?You should be in MIST Center!And don't tell me  
you went for a joy ride in the desert and accidentally ended up here.".Pierce looked down  
to the floor "Ok then..I won't...but look what I found."As he points to the computer  
screen and a few video monitors.Pierce then noticed Kyle by the door on guard "Aya..is  
he enemy or friend?".Kyle spoke "Iam a friend." he then started walking towards Pierce  
and Aya.Pierce looked down at the floor and sighed "Ok." in his head he said [Man...Aya  
meets the stranges peeple.].Aya turned around to Pierce "Pierce...what am I looking at?"   
Pierce turned to Aya "Well monitor 1 here shows the room you were just in,the room with  
the dead guys,monitor 2 shows the enterence,monitor 3 is all dark the lights went out in  
that room so I used the computer here to access the security systems main line and see if  
there's another camera in that room but so far no luck."*Beep,Beep*Pierce turned to the  
computer "Huh?Great!The power to that section was cut off....but by who?I  
wonder...."Pierce went right back to typing on the computer opening various files with  
useless information....for now.Aya looked at the screen of the computer to see what  
Pierce was doing and Kyle was looking at the monitors to the right of Aya and Pierce.All  
of a sudden on monitor 5 Kyle saw a shadow figure pass by.Kyle's eyes grew wide and he  
turned to Aya who was contacting MIST Center.  
  
(MIST Center)  
  
"Hey Rupert!Incoming call from Aya!"Rupert picked up the receiver "Where are  
you?"."Iam still at the base"Aya responed.Just then Pierce jumped in "Hey, boss!Iam here  
to help Aya and...this strange looking guy here."Aya and Rupert talked for a few minuets  
before the subject wend to room 303 and how the "God of Death" struck that room with  
brutal force and how the killer is still unknown."Aya...be careful..and watch your back."  
  
(Aya,Kyle and Pierce)  
  
"Hey this is more difficult then I though it would be.This system is so  
complex."Aya turned to Kyle who was now looking through a small window of the  
door.Kyle was looking as if someone was on the other side staring back at him."What are  
you looking at?" Kyle finally snapped out of looking through the window when Aya asked  
him that question."What's on the other side that you're so into looking at?"Kyle responed  
in silence.(A.N:Remember readers Kyle still got the chip thing on the back of his neck)  
"Woha!"Pierce suddenly said interrupting the silence in the room.All attention turned to  
Pierce."Look at that.It looks like a human!But....it..it has different features.I can't see  
quite clearly because of the darkness of the room." Once the creature turned around  
Pierce,Aya and Kyle saw its red glowing eyes staring at the surveillance camera.Pierce as  
quickly as he could pressed a few buttons on the giant keyboard below all the monitors  
and all of the monitors went out and then all of a sudden the picture came back but in a  
bigger view.The creature waved it's hands over it's eyes and then vanished.Then all of a  
sudden...the camera was cut off.[What was that?] was a question that went through the  
minds of Aya and Pierce...but not Kyle.Aya and Pierce turned to Kyle....but he wasn't  
there anymore.[Where did he go?]Was a question in Aya Brea's mind.The comment [Oh  
yea thats really smart going outside this room with a red eyed bastard just disappearing  
out of nowhere like that.] went through the mind of Pierce.After a few moments in silence  
Aya spoke "Iam going after him."Then the thought [Oh great.Now she's going.They must  
have a death wish or something] was in Pierce's mind.Before Aya could go out the door  
Pierce said "Aya!Wait...I'll help..I'll spot for you.The computer has a map of this whole  
place I'll help you find him."Aya smiled as a way of saying thanks.Aya loaded her gun  
then took the safety off.Then she headed out.  
  
(Pierce)  
  
Pierce went back to the computers to lock all the doors to the room he was in so  
he could be safe."There...that should keep me safe for a while...I hope."  
  
(Aya)  
  
Through the dark halls of Section T-25 the footsteps of Aya Brea was  
heard.[Where could he be?]Then a codec call came from Pierce "Hey Aya where are  
you?"Aya looked around and found T-25 in yellow bold letters."T-25...Why do you  
ask?"Pierce cut off the connection before Aya can even finish the question.She started  
walking again towards a flight of stairs going down.[To think this place has the buget to  
enhance a few stuff in the base but not put an elevator here geez].  
  
(Kyle)  
  
*Tap,tap* footsteps became louder and louder towards Kyle.He looked  
around...but found nothing.His eyes went left to right,up and down.His weapon the two  
G-18 machine pistol's in each hand went in the direction his head turns.Suddenly out of  
nowhere a creature jumped at Kyle.Kyle with his sharp combat senses dogged out of the  
way on time unharmed.With reflexes he pulled out a hand tazer.Once Kyle got close to the  
creature he pressed a button that sended out 80,000 volts of electricity through it's  
body.The 80,000 volts knocked the creature out.Kyle got closer to the creature and he  
noitced that the creature looked half human.A card key fell out of the ripped coat.The  
card key read.....  
  
BRAD EVANS  
LEVEL 2 SECURITY  
  
Kyle kept the card key and placed it in a little pouch at the side of his waist.Slowly  
the creature woke up and slowly tried to stand up.Kyle not letting this one get away took  
out a K3G4 assault rifle and fired until the 20 bullets in the clip ran out.A few drops of  
blood went on Kyle as he fired....then he just walked away.  
  
(Aya)  
  
Aya was still on the stairs leading up.She was tired and not in the condition to  
fight.Aya's luck held out for a few more flights of stairs until something jumped her.The  
claws scratched Aya on the right arm.The scratch made her dropped her weapon and   
unarmed.Her back was against the wall.Her left hand holding the saratch that was now  
glowing green.That was when Aya realized she got infected.At the current moment Aya  
was about half way to getting knocked out.Once she closed her eyes she heard a shotgun  
being fired at a high rate.She opened her eyes the the creature that was in front of her was  
lying down on its own pool of blood.She turned to the right side where footsteps came  
from and saw a man holding a shotgun.From behing the man a dog came to her.Before  
Aya was knocked out she said "Flint...hey boy."  
  
_________  
  
A.N:Ok I admit that the part where I put the "God of Death"....the god of death thing I got  
from Gundam Wing!That's not the only thing the part where I put that the  
creature waved it's hands over it's eyes and then disappeared I got that from Ghost in the  
Shell the beginning part.AND the name Brad Evens I got from the game Wild Arms 2.  
  
Well that takes care of chapter 7!  
On to chapter 8! 


	8. Chapter 8

Discalmer:The characters I use in this fic are all property of Squaresoft.  
  
  
Unit FOX  
  
Chapter 8  
  
(Aya)  
  
The voice of Pierce Carradine came over Aya's codec.Gary Douglas picked up the  
call...."Who's this?" Pierce was surprised by the different over the codec."Hello? Who's  
this....This is Gary Douglas speaking."Pierce finally remembered the voice "Hey Mr.  
Douglas!This is Pierce Carradine from MIST.Is Aya ok?"Douglas turned around to face  
Aya down on the floor unconscious with a fatal scratch on her arm glowing green then he  
responded "I don't know.Just where in this hell hole are you?". Pierce typed on the  
computer and then responded "Well...Iam in the control room of section 03.Don't get lost  
this whole place is like a maze.Who knows what lurks in every shadow,behind every door  
and other stuff.I'll guide you back to where Iam."Douglas picked up Aya and carried her  
on his back with Flint in front of them.Douglas following the way back to Pierce.  
  
(Kyle)  
  
[I can't believe they really went on to create the production model]All of a sudden  
out of the still silence a voice came over "Kyle Madigan....my friend..so we meet  
again."[That voice...it sounds familiar.] "What's the matter?Can't remember your old  
partner?"[That can't be!It couldn't be!]Out of nowhere two green eyes merged right out  
of the darkness indicating Kyle's enemy.Kyle also equipped his visor but instead of  
green...Kyle's was red...crimson red...the color of blood.Both drew there swords from its  
case that was attached to there backs.Kyle's sword is a sword that has extremely  
destructive power.Its curved long blade covers a large area giving the user of the sword a  
greater chances of hitting it's enemies.The name of the powerful sword was  
Masamune.His enemy had a similar looking sword.The sword the enemy carried also has  
destructive power.It also covers a large amount of area.This sword was called  
Kodachi.After a few moments of still silence the sound of the two powerful swords  
collided each other.In the battle between these two swordsman both strength,speed and  
skill counted.If one of them lowers there strength,speed or skill they will pay the price  
with there live.Both swords collided with each other as both fighters try to hit each  
other.Sparks came from evey time the swords came to contact.It was a silent fight to the  
death.  
  
(Douglas & Aya)  
  
Douglas heard the sound of two swords hitting each other.Not wanting to fight  
Doulgas just ran towards the end of the hall towards the door leading to Pierce.APierce  
opened that door to let Douglas and Flint in then quickly closed it."WHAT THE HELL  
WAS THAT?"Was the first words that came from Douglas."I don't know but its in a  
room where the camera was damaged.If it was in a room with full working camera I  
would have told you along time ago."Aya's body was laid down on a near by  
table.Douglas wrapped up her wound with a bandaid.  
  
(Kyle)  
  
Kyle was still fighting...fighting for his life.A few minuets later both found an  
opening spot on each other and attacked.Both were now wounded.A slash came across on  
the side of right side of there ribs.As there blood leaked out both of them were now  
staring at each other as if the fatal wounds were not there at all and it was nothing but a  
silly scratch."This battle....is now called a draw!"Kyle's opponent ran out through the  
door that was covered.Kyle's grip on his sword was loose and the sword fell on the  
floor.As at the same time Kyle fell on his knees, left hand covering his wound trying to  
prevent any more blood from escaping his body.After a few seconds he picked up his  
sword with a blood stain near the edge and place it back in its resting place until the blade  
of the Masamune once again tore flesh from its enemy and spilled its blood.Kyle stood up  
still he held his wound and walked back to Pierce.  
  
(Pierce)  
  
Douglas was now sitting on the floor with Flint to his right and the table where  
Aya was resting to his left.Pierce was looking for Kyle on the monitors."Well had any luck  
of where he is?"Pierce just kept typing on the computer indication of a no.Douglas  
sighed.All of a sudden out of nowhere the door opened Douglas grabed his UAS-12 rapid  
fire shotgun that delivers a pounding in close range combat and the distance between  
Douglas and the door is very close giving the one that opened the door a one way ticket  
to the deepest bowels of hell.As the door fully opened Douglas took aim and was ready to  
fire.Kyle walked in and Douglas laid down the gun.Kyle passed out and fell to the floor  
chest first.As he fell his grip on his wound was loose.As soon as he hit the floor drops of  
blood came out his wound making a blood spot on the floor.  
  
(MIST Center)  
  
"Damn!Iam getting worried about them."Jodie looked at Rupert and then said  
"Don't worry there fine!Besides you should just worry about the paper work after they  
finish the mission.There's gonna be a mountain load of paper work for you after this  
whole thing!"Rupert walked to the nearest wall and started to bang his head [Paper  
work....the two words that bring horror to my job.]  
  
(Aya and Crew)  
  
[Where am I?Why am I here?Who saved me?Where's Kyle?Is he all right?Am I all  
right?]Aya woke up in pain of the scratch and how tight Douglas wrapped her wound with  
the bandaid.She raised her hand to rub her wound.And then she slowly stood up.At her  
side she saw Douglas "You alright Aya?" then she saw Pierce "Hey Aya how you holding  
up?" Both questions were answered with a "Yea.Where's Kyle?" Both Pierce and Douglas  
heads turned to a cornor with Kyle's prone body on the floor apperently unconscious.  
[KYLE!] Aya stood up and started to walk towards Kyle half way there her legs got weak  
and she would have fell if Douglas was not running towars her to catch her."What  
happened to him?"Pierce walked towards Aya "I don't know.But from the looks of things  
here...I say he was in quite a battle"Aya turned back to Kyle "Is he gonna be alright?"  
Douglas carried Aya back to the table then said "The question is...are you alright?Your  
scratch is still glowing green.And I think that means something more worst then where  
Kyle is now."Aya unwrapped the bandaid and then looked at her scratch.It was still  
glowing green.Aya tried to heal herself with Metabolism but she was too weak.Aya's  
vision flashed black,red,green,yellow,white,blue and then back to normal.Pierce looked at  
Aya "Aya...you got infected...and I think your starting to turn into one of them."Aya lied  
down "Is there a cure?" The answer from Pierce and Douglas was a no.But from the  
cornor Kyle's voice was heared "Yes...ther...there is a cure." he said in a weak tone.All  
the attention was towards Kyle and Aya stood up.Kyle using his Masamune as a crutch  
slowly stood up."I...I can go get it.It's the least I can do for you."Pierce went back to the  
computer then said "What Lab number?"Kyle slowly walked towards Pierce "R....R-29 of  
Section 02.Th....thats in the floor beneath us"Pierce started to type and then look towards  
the monitors until he spoted the lab "There!I see it."All attention turned to monitor 10.On  
the bottom left-hand cornor it said "Lab R-29 (Section 02)"Pierce turned to Kyle and said  
"That's the room eh?"Kyle answered with a yes.Douglas then spoke up "So?Who's going  
to the lab room?"All was silent then "I'll go.As I said its the least I can do.Besides   
he have to stay here a protect Aya and Pierce.Pierce have to spot for me.So I'll go."Kyle  
stood up as if he doesn't feel the pain from his wound in his earlier battle with his  
rival."From the looks of things...the only way there is to go to the stair case in section 28  
on this floor.Right?"All attention was towards Pierce when he said that so Kyle once again  
went out the door unnoticed.[Kyle...be careful out there.Return safe.]Was the thought that  
was in Aya's head.  
  
(Kyle)  
  
[Why am I doing this?Why am I here?I don't even know them that much so why  
am I here?](A.N:The chip thing on the back of his head..keep that in mind)Kyle kept  
walking and walking not knowing why would he do this for a woman that he just met in  
battle.More thoughts came to him as he walks down the empty dark halls.[That man.What  
is he doing here?He was one of my partners during the training.]When Kyle got to the  
staircase in section 28 he started his climb down to the lab room.Step by step Kyle  
carefuly climbed down.And still his wound hurts.The sound of a blade scratching cement  
was the sound that made Kyle aware that he wasn't alone.Kyle quickly took out two G-18  
machine pistol that fires a furious 60 rounds per second.As Kyle awaited for his enemy he  
quickly tied his wound with a piece of cloth.Once that was done...Kyle was again waiting  
for his next battle that might be his last at his current condition because of the cut.  
____________  
Cliff hangers heheheh....Iam so evil.  
Who the HELL does Kyle battles!!!!  
That's next on Chapter 9 


	9. Chapter 9

Discalmer:The characters I use in this fic are all property of Squaresoft.  
  
  
Unit FOX  
  
Chapter 9  
  
(Kyle)  
  
His eyes scanning throughout his whole field of vision, looking for his enemy.The sound  
of a blade was once again heard.Weapons were up, his guard was up, out of the darkness  
stepped out Kyle's enemy.[What?] "Hello Kyle, bet you weren't expecting to see me eh?"  
It was him, it was his partner during the start of the New York Incident that happened in  
the peaceful island of Manhattan.[But..you...you were killed] "You were killed during the  
concert at Central Park.And your alive."No answer...after a few seconds he spoke "I see  
your still in no condition for a battle with me again...nor was I when he came.[He?Who's  
he?]"Kyle, bet you don't know who I was talking bout eh?Well it's-"A long steel blade  
penetrated his body, form the back to the mid point in his stomach.Two red eyes lit up  
from behind him, then the eyes squinted...*BANG* there was now a hole in the front  
stomach of Kyle's former and now dead partner.The user of the blade with a shotgun  
attachment or a "Gunblade" withdrew the gunblade and the prone body fell on the floor in  
front of Kyle.As the killer of Kyle's partner walks away a sadistic laugh was heard from  
him.The laugh was familar to Kyle...but he forgot where it was from.Kyle, after a few  
seconds continued his quest to find the cure for Aya, not even caring about the man that  
was once his partner.  
  
(Aya and crew)  
  
Aya was staring at the lights of the ceiling wondering if Kyle was alright.At the same time  
she was also thinking about the partnership project she had to do with Kyle where she and  
Kyle had to live together for one week.  
  
[Partnership Project (Aya's thought)]   
During the middle of one night Aya was having a bad dream.She was saying "Maya..don't  
leave me.Sister wait!Wait for me!Don't leave me."Kyle's heart broke as he saw a strong  
woman acting so fragile, as if one touch would brake her.Kyle walked over to her without  
thinking and laid in the bed with Aya.He thought that his arrival would bring her some  
comfort and chase the nightmares that Aya was having...but it didn't quite worked that  
way...Aya woke up.[Oh shit] Kyle thought a second before Aya screamed and shoved him  
away with her full force."What did you think you were doing?!You were gonna put the  
moves on me weren't you?!" Aya scremed."N-no damn it Aya!You were having a bad  
dream and I was just trying to comfort you!"Aya raised an eyebrow and slaped Kyle on his  
right cheek "By what?!Crawling into my bed?You were just being a pervert!"  
[End of thought]  
  
Aya laughed at the thought.She miss Kyle...it was hard for her to express her feelings for  
him..[Do I love him?Does he love me?]Aya continued to laugh at the Partnership Project  
thought.Douglas and Pierce noticed that Aya was laughing.Douglas walked towards her  
"Hey Aya, what are you laughing about?" Aya yurned her head to Douglas to reveal her  
smile.Pierce walked up to Douglas "I think I know what she is laughing about.You were  
laughing about the Parnership Project right?About what you did to Kyle." Aya nods in the  
correct answer that Pierce said.Douglas was confused "Hey woha, wait a second...what  
did she do to Kyle?What's this Partnership Project thing?"   
  
(An hour or two later)  
  
After a few hours Kyle came through the door holding the cure for Aya.He gave the cure  
to her.Aya applied the cure on her scratch and it began to heal.When it was fully healed  
Aya stood up and walked towards Kyle.With Kyle's helmet off Aya placed a hand on his  
right cheek where she had slapped him silly during the Partnership Project, Aya smiled and  
leaned in to kiss Kyle on the lips.Douglas and Pierce was standing in the back going and  
saying "Awww.".Aya pulled away and under her breath she said "Thank you." Kyle stood  
there frozen for a few seconds then responded with a short "Welcome". Aya once again  
smiled.If her smile was rated in wattage her smile alone would light all the rooms in the  
whole base.Pierce interrupted the whole happy scene the Aya was having "Um...Aya?Does  
he look familar to you?" Aya turned to the monitors and saw the image of a monster she  
found to familar but more enhanced.He has a black armor with a new mask that looks  
similar to his old one.In one hand he held the head of a solider and in the other was the  
gunblade.Aya's eyes grew wide "No. 9!But how?" Kyle spoke up "Aya, you remember  
the room filled with dead bodies?He did that." Aya turned to Kyle "What?Why didn't you  
tell me?" Kyle closed his mask to hide his face.Aya couldn't believed what just  
happened."I trusted you.And you held out on me."Kyle spoke up "We have to fight him."  
Aya shook her head in disagreement "No...there's no more "We" in this thing, now you  
have to fight him."Kyle turned towards the door "Be that as it may but, if I don't kill him  
and he kills me....all of us here will die...remember that."Kyle walked out leaving the three  
in the room.Aya started to cry, as a tear slid down her cheek Douglas walked up to her  
"Hey, Aya you ok?" Aya still continued to cry "I guess not...listen the least we can do is  
to help him.Let's help him...he did help us after all right?" Aya looked up towards the  
door.She stood up and ran after Kyle "Wait Kyle!"  
  
(Kyle)  
  
As Kyle walked he heard Aya's voice telling him to wait, but he just kept walking ignoring  
her.He turned on his stealth and turned a cornor to hide from Aya as she passed by with  
Douglas.Within the mask of Kyle he shed a tear.Kyle turned to face the long dark hall  
where, at the end No. 9 awaits for him.He walked in the still darkness, every other 5 steps  
he took he heard the sadistic laugh of No. 9 getting more louder and louder.As Kyle  
approched the cold titanium door he looked back to make sure that Aya was not there.As  
he was happy that she wasn't there he drew his Masamune from its resting place, and with  
one swift motion he slashed an "X" mark on the door.With one powerful kick Kyle  
bursted through the door and was ready for the battle....or was he calling for death to  
come upon him.  
  
(Aya)  
  
"Kyle!Where are you?" Pierce voice came over the codec "Aya you passed Kyle!He was  
at the corner of Section E-2.The room with No. 9 in it is just passed the long hallway  
where Kyle was goin-" Aya stopped dead in her tracks "Pierce what's wrong?Pierce!"  
Douglas caught up to Aya trying to catch his breath. "Aya, Iam looking at the monitors  
and Kyle is fighting No.9!Get there! HURRY!" Aya didn't need the hurry from Pierce as  
she started running back to find the sign she saw that said "Section E-2".  
  
(Kyle)  
  
Kyle was on his knees holding his head as if he just got one major headache, but he  
wasn't.No.9 was talking to him "Your nothing.Your a worthless pathetic human  
being.Your life has no purpose!Your death will bring others happiness"  
Kyle trying hard to prevent any more of No.9's saying to get to him, but it didn't  
work."Loneliness,death,fear,fear,fear,sadness,rejected."No.9 laugh at the pain Kyle was  
taking...not physical pain, but it was mental pain.Kyle had a vision.  
  
[Kyle's Vision]  
  
The room was white.A figure that Kyle found familar appeared "Aya?" Aya stood still  
with absolute no expression on her face."Why am I here?I was fighting No.9 and-Am I  
dead?" Aya spoke up "No.Your here to find your true self, your true feelings, your true  
state of being." Kyle stood there confused as a figure of a tall man with brown hair  
appeared next to Aya.As Aya disappeared the man spoke "I am you.Iam your shadow that   
was buried the day you have became Raven, Iam the real Kyle Madigan.You lost your  
identity Iam here to help you retain it again.Iam here as your guide to your true self." Kyle  
blinked and his shadow spoke again "Let's begin."Kyle's vision flashed white and back to  
normal.Both Kyle and his shadow was in a dark room "Let's begin with your feelings,  
your love for another."The scene was the night Kyle got slapped during the Partnership  
Project."That's me?" Kyle's shadow nods.Then something came through his head "That's  
right!That's me!I was there to bring her comfort.I was there to chase her nightmares  
away!I was there because I cared for her!I was there because I love her!" Kyle's vision  
flashed again then a voice came over his head "You regained your feelings let's move  
on."Kyle smiled at his accomplishment.Kyle was it another scene "Now, let's find your  
state of being."Kyle looked at the mirror and found the image of his shadow "That's not  
me, or is it?" a voice came over "This is you in your days with Aya Brea.How and why  
you might ask?Well this is you in your true form."Kyle looked closer "Your right this is  
me.That's me without the mask of a cold heartless bastard that I wear right now!The  
mask...Iam a clown that knew how to love."The voice came over him again "What do you  
mean that your 'a clown that knew how to love'?That's what you say in your terms but  
your a clown that KNOWS how to love.Your feelings for others get stronger as you  
accept them in your life.Your bonds with them gets more stronger and stronger as you get  
close to them as well as they get close to you."Kyle lowered his head in disbelief "Take  
your bond with Aya for example.When you two first met you just developed one bond.As  
time passed by it got stronger.Both of you got closer, your trust between each other grew  
as well as your feelings.As that happened the bond was enforce by that it became  
unbreakable, indestructible."The saying came through to Kyle "Your right.My bond with  
Aya is indestructible!I know how to love.Iam worth something to someone!My existence  
in this world in NOT meaningless.Because...beacuse...BECAUSE I AM KYLE  
MADIGAN!"  
[End of Vision]  
(A.N:Long vision eh?)  
  
"I am Kyle!" No.9 jumped back "So the FOX Project is a complete failure.It don't  
matter..because I'll kill you anyways!"No.9 raised the gunblade for a full blow.Kyle took  
his sword and blocked the strike."Why reject your fate to die by my hands?Why are you  
fighting back?It's no use you can't beat me."Kyle answered his questions "Because...there  
are people on this world that cares for me, and love me.And for there sake...I will  
fight...for there sake..I CAN NOT LET YOU LIVE!" No.9 smiled and fired a burst on  
energy at Kyle that caused him to be thrown back to the wall.Now No.9 was looking  
down at Kyle "Down and out eh?I'll tear your body from limb to limb, I'll bathe in your  
blood.Hahahahah! I'll kill you in ways you pathetic humans are not capable in dreaming  
of.Hahahahah!And don't worry I'll take care of your dear close Aya.I'll make her death  
slow...I'll make her scream your name...I'll make her last thoughts before she dies of  
you.Before I do that...first..I'll kill you."  
  
(Aya)  
  
As Aya ran down the halls she heard Kyle's screams of pain echo down the halls."Oh no,  
am I too late?Kyle..."Aya's burst of speed was not a waste she mad it to the room where  
No.9 was it."KYLE!" No.9 turned around to face her "Ah....so we meet again."Aya  
pulled out a gun from her holster and pointed it at No.9 "Where's Kyle?" No.9 laughed  
"Look behind you!" Aya turned around to find Kyle over the door stabed through a long  
piece of metal that appeared to be his very own sword.Aya dropped her gun and placed  
her hand over her mouth in shock."Kyle..." Aya turned around to find that No.9 was  
standing in front of her.No.9's quick hand grabed Aya by her neck and raised her over his  
head.Aya was out of breath at the tight grip No.9 had on her...but she was able to lets out  
a sentence "Wha...what have you done..to him" No.9 laughed in pleasure of saying his  
next words "I just killed him.Poor fool...he asked for death and I just granted it to  
him.Hahahah!Before I threw him up there I told him that 'I'll make your death slow...I'll  
make you scream his name...I'll make your last thoughts of him before you die.And Iam  
gonna make that happen...hahahahahah!!!"  
_________  
  
A.N:Don't worry ppl its almost done.Besides....there's gonna be a surprise   
at the end...that is if I can still get the readers attention for them to review my story.  
I put this chapter together after I saw the anime "X" and the last 2 eps. of  
Evangelion...and reading a very VERY good fanfic of Evangelion.After all the blood I saw  
in "X" I just HAD to make this chapter bloody.Well next chapter is where the battle with  
No.9....is Kyle alive or did death came to him.How will Aya over come the new enhanced  
No.9?Its all in the next chapter! 


	10. Final Chapter

Discalmer:The characters I use in this fic are all property of Squaresoft.AND I don't own   
  
Unit FOX  
  
Chapter 10  
(Now where did I leave off...oh yea!)  
  
(Aya)  
  
Aya's vision was hazy as the tight grip of No.9 closed in on her neck.She wanted  
to scream, but found no air nor breath to find the energy to scream.[So...this is death.It's  
not as bad as people said it would.But...in truth, death...is the only true freedom.But at  
least I'll be with Kyle] Just as Aya thought she would be gone she heard a gun fire.She  
heard it again and again.No.9's grip was released and Aya's vision was starting to return  
to normal.She leaned against a wall for support and tried to catch her breath.She looked at  
where the sound was coming from.It was from Douglas's gun, he had saved her.As bullet  
after bullet pierced No.9's armor it proved useless.From the looks of things in this point  
there is no stopping this monster that had became the "Angel of death" for so many  
people.All No.9 could do so far was cover his face with the back of his hand.As a bullet  
from a UAS-12 rapid fire shotgun made a collision at the chest of No.9 he stepped back  
and underneath his mask he made a evil grin.As Douglas's UAS-12 ran out of ammo No.9  
attacked him with a powerful blast that send Douglas out of the room and in the  
hallway.Aya tried to stand up and succeeded in doing so.But No.9 was there.He grabbed  
her neck and began to choke her once more.But once again he was interrupted not from  
Douglas nor Pierce...but from Kyle.He was still hanging over the door a K3G4 assault rifle  
in both hands.No.9 stepped back as each bullet hit him again and again.Aya managed to  
go near the door where Douglas came through and found a Stinger launcher fully loaded  
with stinger.A back up weapon from Douglas.She picked it up and aimed the crosshairs  
on No.9 as a long beep was heard Aya pressed the button to launch the missile, with no  
were to hide and being kept distracted by Kyle, the missile closed in on No.9, thin it finally  
hit him with with a impact that send him flying through the wall.  
  
(Pierce)  
  
"I hope she's ok."All of a sudden Douglas came into the room."She well be.She's strong"  
Pierce turned to Douglas then said "I hope so."  
  
(Aya)  
  
Kyle managed to pull himself down but not land on his feet.Now his prone body lies on  
the cold steel floor as he hears footsteps coming towards him.He looked at the lights on  
the ceiling as his vision starts to darken like a shadow taking over the light or like day  
instantly turning to night."Kyle!" he heard as the footsteps get closer and closer he takes  
one final deep breath before Aya arrives to his aid.  
  
(A.N:Ok....If you people saw the anime "X" then you'll know this part..if you don't then  
the explanation will be at the bottom.)  
  
As soon as Aya arrived she grabbed him in her arms and looked for a pulse, a heart beat  
any signs to show that he was alive.And she found one but it was weak.Kyle's head turned  
to Aya "I'm sorry...I couldn't stop him for you." As Aya hugged him closely she was  
shrieking of the thought of him dead in her arms.Aya asked the question "Are you going  
to die?"Kyle nodded and turned to look at her "You know....I always thought...that I  
would die in a peaceful place.But this is better...in your arms...in your embrace."Kyle  
moved his hand towards her cheek and brushed her face, caressing her cheek lightly and  
sliding away slowly."You know...I should have asked you a question I was meaning to ask  
you ever since I met you again in the museum after the incident that happened."Aya  
suddenly spoke "You....you remembered, you got your memory back?"Kyle nods in  
agreement and started to speak once more "Y'know.....I should have asked you....how  
you feel about me....wished I asked.....not that it matters anymore."With that said Kyle's  
hand fell on the floor.Aya broke down sobbing, squeezing the remains of Kyle's body to  
her chest.Her tears fell from her eyes to Kyle's motionless face.Aya stayed in the same  
position until she heard the sadistic laugh of No.9.Aya stood up looking down at Kyle  
then wiped her last tear away."I'll kill him.I'll kill that bastard...I'll do it for you."Aya's  
fist started to shake in her anger.Then she ran off to fight she knew what she had to do,  
but what she didn't know was that her mitochondrion powers within her grew stronger  
and gained a new parasite energy.But is the new parasite energy powerful enough stop  
No.9?  
  
(No.9)  
  
No.9 was in a room with a giant computer in the middle surrounded by tubes of liquid.He  
was about to release the airborne virus that Aya and Kyle talked about on September of  
2000.No.9 started to laugh once again...but it didn't last long.He turned to the wall he  
broke through to find Aya "Let me guess...he's dead?Hahaha....that traitor just needed to  
die.I won't forget what he did to me before...that bastard." Aya's anger grew more and  
more, her mitochondrion power level increases.No. 9 was laughing but then suddenly he  
burst in to flames.Now the thing is...it didn't kill him "You think you can stop me by your  
worthless powers?I will surpass you!I will destroy you!" A force started to appear around  
Aya.She can feel it surround her so she won't escape. All of a sudden she felt the force  
staring to charge towards, but all she can do was close her eyes and wait for the pain to  
come to her, she didn't know she learned a new mitochondrion power.As the blast closed  
in for an impact that was now 8 feet near her.....the blast stopped within 2 feet from where  
she stands.A blue sphere like shape surround her for her protection.As the blast can't  
come through it vanished.After that Aya began to float her head looking up it the ceiling  
but her eyes not yet open.Objects from the room also started to float in midair, the objects  
circled Aya then they faced No.9.As Aya's eyes opened to reveal that her whole eyes was  
blue.At the second she opened her eyes all objects flew to No.9 all making a hard impact  
on to his body.He managed to avoid some..but not all."Heheh..that's some power....but...I  
HAVE BETTER ONES!"No.9 raised his hand and pointed his index finger to Aya while  
the thumb is up the rest of the fingers was closed....like a pretend gun.From the tip of his  
index finger formed a tiny orb of energy like a blast...like a beam cannon blast.After  
a few seconds of making it stronger No.9 fired.It the tip of his index as a tiny orb and as it  
tore through the air it grew bigger.But it was once again stopped by Aya's blue shield.Aya  
tried hard to hold up the shield but it began to brake.The blast didn't disappear like the  
one before...instead it stayed there No.9 giving it more force to penetrate Aya's  
shield.Finally without warning her shield gave away having the blast hit her dead on.  
  
(Pierce)  
  
"We need to get the hell out of here Pierce!"Douglas was screaming as Pierce tried to  
crack the code to activate the self-destruct of the entire complex."Wait!After Aya's done  
fighting we need to get rid of this place...and to do that we need to self-destruct this whole  
place!"Douglas turned to the monitors "Well.....then you better hurry up."  
  
(Aya)  
  
Aya was laying down on the floor as she once again opened her eyes...they were back to  
normal.She saw No.9 getting closer and closer to her powering up the same type of blast  
to kill her."And now...you die."Aya closed her eyes as her angel of death comes close to  
her.Aya's vision turned pitch black and she couldn't hear anything.No, No.9 didn't kill her  
she was still well alive, she started to float once again.From behind her a pair of angel  
wings appeared and closed in on her.As the wings opened up it showed her form.It was  
the same form of when she transformed in liberate, but instead of having one wing she has  
two wings.The wings were still opening and the feathers of her wings was falling  
gracefully to the floor.Aya opened her eyes and a force blasted No.9 back to the wall.She  
raised her hand towards No.9 and sharp metallic like items fired from her hand towards  
No.9.Each of the sharp metallic items penetrated No.9's armor one by one.Aya's hand  
was still facing No.9 when she closed it to form a fist.No.9 took the time to get up and  
pointed his index finger to Aya while the thumb is up the rest of the fingers was  
closed....like a pretend gun once again, but this time Aya stayed in the same spot.The orb  
started to form and it started getting stronger and stronger.No.9 smirked and fired.Aya's  
wings closed to make it her shield and it worked.Aya's shield wings protected her until the  
blast disappeared, and once again the wings opened.She raised her left hand and formed a  
bow.Then she raised her right hand then a blue energy formed from her hand and she  
shaped it into an arrow.(A.N:bow+arrow=bow and arrow!Yay!)Aya was then in the  
position to fire.Her left arm was straight and her left hand has a grip on the bow with the  
thumb as the crosshair.Then her right hand has a grip on the arrow.She squinted her  
eyes.As her fingers let go of the arrow, like a speeding bullet the arrow tore through the  
air.The arrow's destination was the head of No.9 and it was a direct hit ending No.9's life  
in an instant.After a few seconds Aya returned to her true form...but she was unconscious.  
  
(Pierce)  
  
"Got it!This place is gonna blow in 5 minuets!"Douglas turned to Pierce "What?Only 5!"  
Pierce nods "Unless you want 3 minuets.Don't worry I unlocked all security and we can  
get out through the driveway."Douglas screamed at him "Where the hell are we gonna get  
a car."Pierce smiled "I parked my SUV in the driveway.First we get Aya then were out!"  
Pierce pressed a button to start the count down then both him and Douglas went to get  
Aya.  
  
(Aya)  
  
Aya opened her eyes to see the person she thought she would never see...Kyle.He spoke  
but his voice was fragile "Are you ok?"Aya blinked "Kyle?Your alive?"He turned away  
"Aya, for get about me.Move on with your life.You still have people that cares for you  
and love you."Aya closed her eyes and one last sentence came from Kyle "I'll always love  
you."Aya opened her eyes and Kyle was gone.[Was it a dream?] then she heard Douglas  
calling her "AYA!WHERE ARE YOU!?"Douglas passed through the broken down wall  
and found Aya "There you are.We gotta get out of here!"Douglas found the she to too  
weak to walk and so he carried her out.Douglas asked a question while he was running  
towards Pierce's SUV "Hey, where's Kyle?Thought he was with you?"Aya looked at him  
with confusion "You didn't see is body of the floor?He wasn't there?"Douglas finally got  
to the SUV and gently placed Aya in the back and then he got on the car.Pierce drove up  
to 160 mph to get out and succeed into doing so.Aya looked at the underground complex  
blow up then she turned to Douglas "You didn't see Kyle?He was on the  
floor....dead."Douglas turned to her "Dead?I don't think so.All I saw was a puddle of  
blood on the floor I didn't see him any where."Aya looked back "Really?"Douglas looked  
straight forward to the road "Positive."  
  
Did Kyle really die?  
When Kyle talked to me...was that a dream?  
What's going to happen next?  
What's going to happen to me?  
  
__________  
AHHH!Finished..YAY!Oh yea Aya asked herself the last 4 questions.  
Well about the Manga Entertainment part well the part where Kyle "dies" in this  
chapter...the idea came form the anime "X" the part where Sorata dies.Also I added alittle  
Card Captors magic here...forgot where but I did.Well anyways as I said this IS the last  
chapter unless I get a certain amount of reviews....there is no epilogue.I'am not sure but I  
MIGHT that means MAYBE write a sequel to this story.The sequel is a continuation form  
the epilogue MEANING if there's no epilogue then there's no sequel.BUT as I said its all  
up to the readers if they want more then request it in the review. 


	11. EPILOGUE

Discalmer:The characters I use in this fic are all property of Squaresoft.And I don't own  
the song below.  
A.N:OK now THIS is the final chapter of......  
  
Unit FOX  
  
EPILOGUE   
  
So lately, been wondering  
Who will be there to take my place   
When I'm gone you'll need love   
To light the shadows on your face   
If a great wave shall fall and fall upon us all  
Then between the sand and stone  
Could you make it on your own   
  
If I could, then I would  
I'll go wherever you will go  
Way up high or down low  
I'll go wherever you will go   
  
And maybe, I'll find out   
A way to make it back someday   
To watch you, to guide you  
Through the darkest of your days   
If a great wave shall fall and fall upon us all   
Then I hope there's someone out there   
Who can bring me back to you   
-The Calling  
  
(MIST Center)  
As soon as Aya got to the center Jodie came up to her "Hey, Aya!So..where's Kyle?"Aya  
didn't answer, but instead she looked at the floor.It took Jodie a few seconds to figure out  
what happened to Kyle "Oh.Aya....Iam so sorry."Aya strive a smile..and some how it  
worked."It's ok.Right now I just want to go home take a shower and just...just be alone  
for a while."Rupert gave Aya the week off and then ordered Pierce to take care of Eve  
during the week for Aya."Take car of Eve, sure no problem."Aya smiles and walks  
towards her car and drove off.  
  
(Aya)  
Aya drove around the city before heading home.She drove pass the building where the  
whole mess happened...the building where Kyle disappeared.In the back she saw Kyle's  
motorcycle still in the same spot where he left it.When Aya got home she laid in the  
bed.She thought about the last moment she saw Kyle.The moment when he told her that  
he loves her.[Was it a dream?Was it real?]Aya closed her eyes to picture the whole thing  
happen again.[Was he really there?He tole me that he loves me.That..that was the first  
time I ever felt such kindness before.]Aya opened her eyes and smiled "I love him  
too."She stood up and went to the bathroom to turn on the shower.First she turned she  
turned the cold water nob then the hot water one.After the water temperature got to the  
potint she likes (A.N:NO!I don't write hentai fics.Well this part might be thought of one  
but to me it's NOT.) Aya got undressed.First her shirt,then pants then (A.N:Well the  
hentai people would know what's next so I won't write it).She got into the tub and tried  
to relax but the thought of what Kyle said to her ran through her mind.  
  
(MIST Center)  
  
"Think she'll be alright?"Jodie said while turning to Rupert."Don't know.Hey, you two  
where there.What happened?"Pierce answered first "Well I didn't know.I was at the  
computer room...or the security room.I don't know what happened.But he probably  
knows what happened.He was with Aya when thay fought that monster guy."All turned to  
Douglas "I didn't know what was happening.Remember I was with you when the thing  
happened."Pierce tought for it for a while and remembers that the whole time Douglas  
was with him when Aya was fighting No.9.Rupert looked outside the window "Guess  
we'll never know until she tells us."  
  
(Aya)  
  
The warm water felt upon her skin.Aya couldn't get the thought out of her head [He loves  
me] and the last three words that Kyle last said to her.[He had feelings for me, and yet he  
only tells me that then?] Aya looked up "Where are you....Kyle?".A few minutes passed by  
and Aya got out of the tub.She got dressed and dried her hair.She went to the living room  
and turned on the T.V to find that the media has already got to the base.Just then the  
Secretary of Defence made a speech "This base was closed to all civilians.Arms Tech  
Technology Inc. had no right to be here in the first place to mass produce their childish  
experiments with no recommendation form the U.S government.There for this base will be  
at full security, guarded 24/7.Thank you."Aya turned off the T.V and walked back to her  
bedroom.She sat down on the bed thinking about what Kyle had said to her about the  
government was behaind the recent apperences of the Golems [Was the government also  
behind Arms Tech's Project Fox?] Aya laid down to get some sleep.She shut her eyes  
saying "I guess I'll never know."  
  
(Next Day)  
  
Aya woke up to the scream of her sister.She stood up and looked around.Then she  
noticed a figure in the shadows.Aya got out of bed and walked towards it.Then suddenly  
the world she was in was in shadows.A figure of Kyle appeared in front of her "Kyle!"She  
started walking towards him, but Kyle kept backing away each step she took.Aya kept  
running towards him until she caught up to him.But Kyle disappered.  
  
(The REAL next day)  
  
Aya woke up from her dreams screaming Kyle's name.She walked towards the bathroom  
and washed her face.Aya looked up at the mirrror "It's just a dream."Aya smiled.  
  
Everyday went in the same manor.But when Eve got back from her trip Aya was the one  
to pick her up instead of Pierce.At home Aya got a call from Pierce "Hey I thought I was  
suppose to pick he up?" Aya explaned to Pierce that she was feeling better now.Every  
morning Aya will drop Eve at her school and then drive to work.But these days were  
different now...Kyle wasn't there.When Aya gets to the MIST Center she goes straight  
towards the shooting gallery, everyday she starts off at level 5.After work she goes to pick  
up Eve from school and goes home.Two months of the same thing everyday.  
  
(Two months later)  
  
In the morning Aya drops off Eve at school, then drives off to work.Rupert gave her an  
assignment of investigating the sewers for possable NMC.As Aya went down to the  
sewers she rememberd what happened at New York when she had to go down the sewers  
at Chinatown (A.N:I got lost in that damn sewer once!Stupid sewer!).After the mission  
Aya went home to take a bath to get rid of the sewer smell.When she finish she went to  
pick up Eve.  
  
(Somewhere)  
  
In a dark room two men were talking to each other. "So, that MIST hunter is still alive  
huh?"The other responed with a yea.One talked again "Keep your eyes on her.Keep her  
under our surveillance without her perceiving.Got it?"The other turned to him "Yes,  
sir.I'll tell my men to keep an eye on her.The other man smiled "She might prove useful to  
us on future times with her...powers.Did you retrieve the data files on Project FOX?"The  
other turned to him "Yea, I retrieved all of files,data....I even got one footage on how the  
MIST hunter killed No.9.That woman....that's some powers she got."One sat down on a  
chair behind a desk "Indeed.Remember keep that woman under our surveillance." The  
other turned to him "Yes, sir."   
  
(On the way to Eve's school)  
  
Aya was driving towards the school.Passing by street after street.Block after block she  
saw people shopping,walking.She asw what people would do on a normal day.As her car  
passed by an ally a man with a black jacket stepped out of the shadows looking at her until  
Aya's car was not in the persons view.Then he just walked away.  
  
(Eve's school)  
  
Aya was waiting in the front of Eve's school.She waited for 15 minuets in her car.Then  
she heared the bell ring and kids were all over the place.Every where she turned she asw a  
student.Then Eve came out with her teacher Mr. Kazama.[Is she in trouble?]They  
approched the car and Eve went in the back seat.Aya got out of the car to talk to Eve's  
teacher."Hi, you must be Eve's teacher."Both shook hands."Yes.We meet before, the day  
when Eve had a camping trip.Remember?"Aya did meet hime once "Oh yes we did.So is  
Eve in trouble?"Mr. Kazama scratch the back of his head "No, Eve's in no trouble.But I  
was wondering if your going out anywhere tonight."Aya blinked "Well um...no.I  
think"Eve's teacher kept on talking "Well I was wondering if...we could go out   
tonight."Aya didn't know what to say "You mean...as a date?"Mr. Kazama nods "Well  
I...sur-"Aya was interrupted by someone "Don't you have a plan to catch up with an old friend  
Aya?"She turned around surprised to see who it was "Kyle?"He smiled "Yep.Same old  
me."She can't believe that it really was Kyle.Aya turned to Eve's tearcher "Iam sorry"Mr  
Kazama smiled "I understand."Aya ran towards Kyle hoping that he wouldn't disappear  
like in her dreams before.And he didn't.Kyle and Aya were in a deep embrace, Aya  
weeping into Kyle's chest hearing his heart beat sound more healthy then before.Kyle was  
back, and Aya couldn't be more happy for she had missed him so much.Aya looked up at  
him "How?How did you survived?"Kyle looked at her stright in to her eyes Kyle started  
to talk "I..I wanted to see you again.I just had to see you again."  
______________  
I know, I know a sappy AND bad ending.  
Well there's your epilogue people.I don't know for sure if I'll write a sequel.I  
MIGHT....after I take all my finals.And I have about 2 or 3 more to go...so the studing for  
the finals slows the story progress down.The end of this epilogue I got the idea from Final  
Fanasty 9 but it fits...so it all worked out just right.Hey when I wrote the ending I was  
listening to the FF9 midi Melodies of life (the ending song) and Song of memories..so you  
can say I was in a FF9 mood at the ending heheheh...^_^ 


End file.
